Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like Internet access, voice calling, video calling, audio streaming, media streaming, gaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks including LTE networks.
The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data with wireless base stations or another network gateway. In LTE networks, femto-cell relays and pico-cell relays exchange user data and user signaling over the air between User Equipment (UE) and eNodeBs. The wireless relays also exchange data and signaling between the UEs and a Secure Gateway (Se-GW) over a Local Area Network/Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN). These wireless relay communications use various combinations of Ethernet, Data over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wave Division Multiplex (WDM), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), WIFI/LTE Aggregation (LWA), or some other data communication protocol. Wireless relays may be connected to other wireless relays in a daisy chain configuration.
Wireless relays and other wireless access points broadcast System Information Blocks (SIBs) that include network information. For instance, the SIB-9 includes information related to a wireless relay's Home eNodeB. UEs can use the network information broadcasted in the SIBs to attach to a wireless access point/communication network.